1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact device suitable for a high-load relay and an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No.11-232986 discloses a conventional contact device. The contact device comprises a fixed terminal with a fixed contact, a movable armature with a movable contact which contacts to or separates from the fixed contact, a movable shaft connected to the movable armature at its one end, a movable core secured to an opposite end of the movable shaft, a fixed core slid onto the movable shaft so as to face a surface on the movable armature side of the movable core, and an electromagnetic mechanism. When the electromagnetic mechanism is energized, the movable core is attracted to the fixed core, whereby the movable armature moves, and the movable contact comes into contact with the fixed contact. When the energization of the electromagnetic mechanism is stopped, the movable armature is moved in the reverse direction by a spring force, whereby the movable contact separates from the fixed contact.
By the way, in the contact device, when the movable core moved by energization of the electromagnetic mechanism hits the fixed core, a vibration (an impact) occurs, and the vibration is propagated through constructional elements of the electromagnetic mechanism, whereby an acoustic wave in the audible range (hereinafter, called an operating noise) may be radiated in the air. It is preferable to reduce such an operating noise as much as possible.